Next Door
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella is the girl next door. Edward is the boy next door. Find out what happens when they meet! All human. ExB
1. Neighbors

**There's a girl in my room**

BPOV

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan. I'm your next door neighbor." I said in a chipper and friendly term once the door opened.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen. Won't you come in?" She ushered me into the foyer.

"Sure! I made you some chocolate chip cookies Mrs. Cullen." I held out my plate of delicious, warm goodies.

"Thank you and please call me Esme." She accepted my offering and put them in the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch, seeing unpacked boxes in gigantic piles. "Do you want some help unpacking?"

"Oh no, I couldn't trouble you with that. I'm sure my son, Edward, can do all that." She assured me.

"You have a son?! How old is he?" I asked curious.

"He's about your age, sixteen, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Cool. Can I meet him?" I was happy for a new potential friend.

"Oh, he's not here yet. He had some things to do, but he'll arrive shortly." She stated.

"Are you sure you don't want some help?" I asked once again.

"That's very kind of you to offer Bella, but-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"But nothing! Come on, Esme. What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't help out? Besides, you're all alone and I'm bored." I used the puppy dog pout.

"Alright, if you insist." She said deflatedly.

"Yes! What can I do?" I jumped up from my seat.

"Edward's things are in boxes in his room, so if you wouldn't mind setting up his room for when he gets here." Esme asked.

"On it!" I made my way upstairs and opened the first door on the left as Esme had directed to me. Edward's room was right across from mine! I set out to unpack his things. I turned on his stereo and popped in one of his cds.

EPOV

I arrived at the new house and went to find my room. I heard one of my cds playing loudly and went to check it out. I opened the door to find a girl unpacking my stuff. I closed the door before she could notice I was there and went to find my mom.

"MOM! There's a girl in my room." I cringed internally at sounding like a little kid, afraid of cooties from girls.

"Oh honey, that's just Bella. She asked to help and wouldn't let me refuse." She placated me.

"So you sent her to my room?" I asked incredulously.

"Be nice, Edward. She's our neighbor and she brought over some cookies. Oh, that reminds me, we need some groceries. Would you mind, dear? Ask Bella to go with you." She ordered.

I trudged my way up the stairs and ran into the girl as she opened my door to exit.

"Oh! Sorry. You must be Edward! I'm Bella Swan. I just finished up with your room. I hope you like it."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to let me take in my new room. All my posters were put up and my clothes hung in the closet. My bed was made and my cds were in order. It was better than anything I could've done.

"I arranged your cd collection by genre then alphabet. T-shirts are in the second drawer, pants are in the bottom drawer, and your socks and undergarments are in the top drawer. I hung up your nice shirts and outer wear in the closet. Are the posters in an okay position?" I stopped her from speaking by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Thanks, Swan. Everything is perfect. Do you mind running to the store with me?"

She smiled and said, "Sure!"

BPOV

I hopped into his shiny silver Volvo and directed him to the supermarket. It was silent for a while, so I decided to break the ice.

"You have really good taste in music."

"Thanks."

"So, what does your mom do?"

"She's an interior designer."

"Oh, that's cool."

I would have to break through to him somehow. We arrived at the store and bought the items on the list Esme gave us. I also bought out the entire stock of plastic forks. He raised one eyebrow and asked why I needed so many.

"Charlie and I don't like doing dishes." _I can't believe he bought that! He needs to be formally welcomed to Forks._

He drove us home and I made the short walk across our connecting yards. Before I got on my side, I turned around to say something.

"Hey Edward."

"Yeah, Swan?"

"Do you wanna carpool? It doesn't make much sense for the both of us to drive separately when we're going to the same place."

"Sure."

"My car. 7:30." I waved and ducked into my house.

I went to my room and changed into my pajamas, which consisted of a camisole and boy-shorts. I wonder if Edward was watching. When I left his room, his curtains hadn't been drawn and he had a very clear view into my bedroom. I went to open my window pretending not to notice him as he quickly averted his eyes and pretended to fix his hair. I smiled and threw a pebble at his window. He jumped and I motioned him to open his window.

"Actually, I have an early start tomorrow, so could we start the carpool thing the day after?"

"Sure thing, Swan. Night." A hint of blush was still on his cheeks.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Edward!"

He nodded and shut his window, then turned on his TV. I giggled and went to bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

*AN: So this is my first story. Hope you like it. Please Review and I'll upload more soon! If you have any more ideas for me, please share. This creation came out of my dreams and thus has no real ending as of yet.


	2. Forks and Rumors

EPOV

I found my way to the school easily. In a small town like Forks, nothing is too far from the highway. As I turned into the parking lot, I could see a majority of the kids were loitering near the front. They were all chattering about forks. When I made my way through the crowd, I saw the entire front grounds were covered in plastic forks. White forks were sticking out of the ground and black forks formed a message. It said, "WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH." I grinned from ear to ear. I knew this was all Bella's doing. I knew something was up when she bought all those forks and then rescinded her own offer to carpool. I went to the front office to pick up my schedule and then headed to my locker.

Bella was putting away her books a few lockers down from me so I silently snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"So are you the one woman welcoming committee?" She jumped.

"Geez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Bella covered her heart with one hand.

I grinned. "Sorry. Thanks for making me feel so welcomed in Forks."

"You're welcome. So, did you like the show last night?" She asked all innocent like.

"Excuse me?" My voice rose an octave higher. _She didn't see me looking at her last night did she? _"What are you talking about, Swan?" I cleared my throat.

"Edward, I saw you! It looked like you were enjoying yourself." _Oh no! __Guess I should just apologize._

"Um, yeah sorry about that." I stammered.

"Sorry for what?" She was confused.

"You know, last night. I didn't mean to-" I'm digging myself deeper...

"What are you talking about? Why would you be sorry for watching a tv show?"

_She was referring to that? I needed to save myself._ "You know, if I was too loud or something." _Nice one, Edward. She's probably thinking you're a loser._ "Y'know our houses are kinda close to each other, so sorry if I disturbed you."

She laughed and dropped the subject. "Let me see your schedule." I handed the paper to her and she stopped walking.

"What is it, Swan?"

"You're in every single one of my classes!" She exclaimed.

"Really? What a coincidence." I internally rejoiced. She was an interesting person and I couldn't figure her out.

"Yeah. Or maybe, you're my new personal stalker." She leered at me playfully.

"Guess this'll make your job easier." I shrugged.

"Huh? What job?" She's a bit slow.

"Welcome committee chairperson."

"Oh, yeah. I'll show all the quickest routes to class." She nodded.

We made our way to class together. When I introduced myself, there was an audible swoon from all the girls followed with groans from all the guys. I always had the seat farthest away from Bella. I was glad to escape when the lunch bell rang. A few of the guys who didn't already hate my guts invited me to sit with them and Bella saw me off.

"So man, any girls catch your eye?" Mike asked.

"Um not really. Everyone seems ordinary, 'cept maybe Swan." She was anything but ordinary, maybe extraordinary.

"You like Bella Swan?" asked a kid named Tyler.

I shrugged. "I guess she's tolerable. I mean, she is my neighbor, so I'll be seeing her a lot. Might as well get used to her."

"She's alright, but I never would have thought you'd be in to girls like her." Ben chimed in.

"What do you mean girls like her?"

"Look at her man!" Mike pointed in her direction even though I already was looking at her.

"Does she always sit alone? Where are her friends?" I noticed the empty chairs.

"She hasn't sat with anyone ever since..." Tyler trailed off.

"Ever since what?" I spat in his direction.

"Ever since she's been on suicide watch." Ben finished.

"What do you mean?" My eyebrows furrowed.

Mike sighed and gave me the whole story. "Her mom passed away a few years ago. Bella couldn't handle the pain and starting trying to kill herself. I've heard she tried to cut her wrists, overdose, walk off a roof, and drown herself."

"She's pretty and smart and all, but no one will go near her, she's crazy!" Tyler added making the cuckoo signal by twirling his index finger in a circle near his temple.

_She seems fine to me. She's the happiest girl I've ever met. These are probably all rumors. Bella would never kill herself, then again, I didn't know too much about her. So far, all we've talked about is me._

"You guys don't know anything about Swan. All she's been is nice to me." I got up and left the three boys stunned and went to sit with Bella.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" I asked Bella.

"Sure, but I thought you were sitting with the guys." She looked up from her book.

"They're not very nice." I murmured.

"They weren't nice to you?" Bella's forehead wrinkled.

"No, they treated me fine. They weren't nice to you, Swan. I can't tolerate petty gossip, especially when they are so outlandishly false." Her face fell.

"Oh. So they filled you in on all the rumors?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't believe any of them." I brushed their comments off.

"What did they say? Maybe I can clear some things up for you, so you won't have to be so worried." _Did I look worried?_

The bell rang and Bella and I walked off to Biology. She told me that she'd tell me all about things later.

Finally, I had a seat next to Bella. I could see her better now that we were up close. I stole a glance at her wrists, there were a few scars, but nothing that resembled a knife wound. The marks were four lines near enough to each other that it looked like a scratch from a clawed creature. She would look at me every once in a while and smile. I liked her smile, it made her face glow. When she flipped her hair, I caught the scent of strawberries. Her long brown locks cascaded around her face and down her shoulders. I hoped I wasn't drooling. She bit her lips every now and then, causing me to pay more attention to her full, red lips. But the most mesmerizing thing about her, were her eyes. A deep, chocolate brown abyss that I would be more than glad to fall into.

Our last class was P.E. Bella and I were partners, which I soon realized was a good thing for her and others around her. I had to check over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure she didn't trip over air. I wondered how she made it through the day without any injuries.

BPOV

I guess I should tell Edward everything. He already knows what everyone thinks of me. I told him to come over after school. I beat him home and waited for him in my driveway.

"Nice monster truck, I'll bet it could take out a semi."

I laughed. "I always refer to it as a monstrous thing. Let's go to my room."

"Bella, you really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I want to. We're friends right?" He nodded. "Well, secrets don't make friends, so friends shouldn't keep secrets."

I opened the door to my room and Edward's expression was one of awe as he made his way through. My room isn't your typical teenage girl's room. I had license plates from every state as my headboard, concert passes, movie tickets, and stickers plastered on my closet door, and my favorite quotes painted on all four walls.

"Wow, you're room is amazing!"

I smiled, "Oh, it's nothing. Just my entire life all crammed into four walls."

"Well, it's awesome compared to mine. And you said I have a lot of cds! Look at your massive collection. All these books and movies..."

"I thought Esme was the interior designer. Are you gonna gush about my room all day, or should we do what we really came here to do?"

He stopped admiring my room took a seat on my bed facing me. "So tell me everything they said, so I can explain."

He recounted with great impressions of Mike, Tyler, and Ben on his lunchtime conversation with the guys.

"Well, some parts of that are true. My mom did pass away a few years ago. She was sick and died peacefully in her sleep."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!" He embraced me and I told him that it wasn't his fault. He pulled away and listened intently.

"I was depressed for a long time, but I never tried to kill myself. I can't swim, so I don't even go near a pond. Knowing my luck, I'd fall in." He chuckled. He had witnessed my clumsy nature in gym class today.

"I did fall off the roof, but it was because I'd slipped." He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "I'll explain that in a sec. And the only drugs I've ever taken were the painkillers after my accident on the roof." He sat very still as he took it all in.

"Now I'll explain the cuts on my wrists and the roof incident. Follow me." I grabbed some meat from the freezer and put it in my bag.

"I usually use the front door to get out of my house, but sometimes, it's better to sneak out my window and down the side. The time I slipped, it was raining." She explained as we shimmied our way using her garden lattice that was propped against the side of her house.

*AN: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. The license plate headboard wasn't my idea either, I got it off of One Tree Hill. Thanks so much for those who've reviewed. It touched my heart that you guys care enough to reply to my story. Sorry the chapters are so short, I tried to break the stories into parts with tolerable cliff hangers for suspense, but not too much that it ruins the flow of the story. Again, please review with suggestions and encouragement.


	3. Olivia & Sleepover

EPOV

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I dodged interfering leaves and brush.

"I want you to meet my friend. She'll explain my wrists." Bella called from ahead.

We hiked deeper and deeper into the forests, when Bella started calling for her friend.

"Ollie! Where are you? It's me, Bella. Ollie Ollie oxen free." She giggled.

"Who's Ollie?" I asked warily.

"It's short for Olivia. And here she comes now."

A mountain lion made its way toward Bella and I automatically jumped in front of her.

"Relax, Edward. Its just Olivia."

I spun around and held her shoulders. "THIS is your friend?!"

"Yeah. I saved her from some hunters and we've been close ever since. These scratches are unavoidable when I'm near a wild animal." She pulled up her sleeves and showed me the claw marks I had ascertained to be earlier.

Olivia started growling as she took in my presence.

"Ollie, that's not nice! This is my friend Edward." She slowly made her way toward the giant cat and reassured it.

"Edward, do you want to feed her?"

"What?" I was eyeing the creature like my life depended on it.

"Its the fastest way to becoming friends."

She took out a pound of hamburger from her bag and handed it to me as she ran her fingers through the fur of her "friend."

"It's okay, Ollie. Go ahead."

I grabbed some meat with one hand and offered it to the lioness. After she finished, Bella motioned for me to pet her.

"She likes you now, she won't hurt you. Well, she won't bite you. Accidents do happen, especially when she gets excited."

I leaned down to touch her on the scruff of her neck and the next thing I knew, she had pounced on me! Bella was laughing.

"Get this thing off me!" I tried to protect what was near and dear to me, like my face.

"She's just giving you kisses!" She was right, the lioness was licking my face and purring contently as her enormous body crushed mine.

"A little help here?" I struggled to remain manly.

"Ollie, what about me? Show me some love." Bella opened her arms as if to hug someone.

She jumped off me and proceeded to lie next to Bella. Bella stroked her fur and the lioness pawed Bella's hair. It was quite a sight to be seen. Two females grooming each other. Let me rephrase that. Two females of different species grooming each other.

BPOV

Edward had invited me over to his house for dinner once I told him that Charlie was going to be out of town and that I was all alone in my house. We had just finished eating Esme's delicious dinner and I was going to retire to my house when Edward asked if I wanted to stay over.

"Like a sleepover? I don't think your mom would like that very much."

"We have a guest room, Swan. And I've already talked to my mom, and she'd rather have you over here, than by your lonesome self."

And that was that. Edward lent me some of his clothes and Esme showed me where I would sleep before we said our good nights. I tossed and turned for about an hour and then decided to head over to Edward's room. I knocked lightly on the door before I cracked it open.

"Are you awake?"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." I crossed his room as stealthily as I could.

He motioned me to join him and lifted his covers to reveal his naked, sculpted chest. I gulped. I thanked my lucky stars that it was so dark, so he couldn't see my blush. I slid in and tried to avoid touching him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer causing me to lay my head on his chest. We breathed in each other's scent and drifted off into the warm night.

I woke to a flash and clicking sound. Esme had taken a picture. I blushed and pulled the covers up to hide my face. I looked towards Edward, he still had on his angelic mask of sleep. I gently repositioned his arm and left the room with Esme.

When we were out of earshot, Esme and I had a talk.

"Bella, I went to see if you were awake and ask you what you wanted for breakfast. When I couldn't find you, I went to Edward's room to wake him up and ask him to look for you. I didn't know I'd find you in the same bed as my son." She half scolded, but I knew she was celebrating inside.

"Esme, I'm so sorry! Nothing happened, I swear. We just slept together. Er, I mean, we shared each other's company in the same bed." I sounded flustered and couldn't think of a way to explain without the sexual innuendos.

"Honey, I know nothing happened. You two were just so adorable together! I had to take a picture."

"What?"

"I think it's great that you two are so close. You are a very nice girl and he's a good boy. You two deserve each other. What a cute couple you make!" She gushed.

"We're not a couple, Esme."

"But you've spent so much time together."

"I don't think he has those kinds of feelings toward me. I mean, we're good friends and all but-"

"But nothing! He most certainly likes you. All he ever does is talk about you. Do you like him back?"

I nodded slowly and Esme wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Need air." I gasped.

She released her hold on me and looked me in the eyes. "So have you kissed yet?"

"ESME!"

"Just curious, Bella!"

"Curious about what?" Edward said as he meandered his way down the steps in clad in his pajama pants and nothing else. My heart shifted into another gear from the shock of him almost overhearing my conversation with his mom and from the shock of seeing his body in broad daylight. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Curious about what you guys want for breakfast." Esme clarified. _That was close._

I shot her a look and she went off into the kitchen to fix the waffles that Edward had suggested.

"So, how'd you sleep last night?" Edward asked.

"Better. Thanks." I said, avoiding his eyes and his chest.

"Are you okay, Swan? Did I do something?" He turned me around to face him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I'm fine, really." I put on a fake smile.

"So, what were you and my mom talking about before I showed up?"

"Nothing! Just girl talk. Y'know, curtains and spas and stuff."

He nodded. _Whew! _

"How come you look better in my clothes than I do?"

I looked down, I was still wearing his t-shirt and boxers. I shrugged a response.

EPOV

Bella headed back to her house to change after breakfast. I tried to pry some information out of my mom.

"So, mother, what were you and Swan talking about before I came down? She seemed entirely distraught this morning."

"We were talking about this." She handed me a polaroid of Bella and I this morning. Bella looked so beautiful and at peace sleeping by my side. I had a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"OH. It's not what you think mom."

"Sweetie, don't fret. I know nothing happened. But you two are just so precious together! Why don't you ask her out on a real date?"

"Mom, stop interfering in my love life. Besides, Swan doesn't see me that way."

"Yes, she does. Anyone can clearly see that you two like each other. Besides, she told me herself this morning that she liked you."

"She did?"

"Yes, right after I told her how much you care about her."

"You told her I liked her?!"

"I merely stated the fact that you talk about her often."

"She's gonna think I'm a stalker!"

"No she won't. Now go over there and make a move! And don't call her by her last name."

I went upstairs to change and caught a glimpse of Bella changing. She had the most amazing body. She wasn't skinny as a stick as most girls, but she wasn't fat either. She pulled a blouse, which hugged her every curve, over her taut stomach. This girl was just too much for me. She's honest, kind, beautiful, and innocent and here I was a peeping tom, fantasizing about her in my bed again.

I wished last night didn't have to end. She was so vulnerable in my arms and her scent was intoxicating. Her warm breath on my bare chest did nothing to alleviate the need I felt to kiss her. Every time her smooth legs grazed mine, I fell for her a little more.

*AN: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews. They make me feel so loved. Keep it up and I'll be quick with the uploads. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or mountain lions, or polaroids.~Sawyer K.


	4. Magical Moment

BPOV

Exasperated with Esme, I went home. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I pulled a snug fitting blouse over my top and put on some skinny jeans. The door bell rang, so I went to get it. Charlie was supposed to be coming home today, but he had a key, so he would've used it. I opened the door to see Edward standing there in a form-fitting t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hey." We both said at the same time.

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I gestured for him to come in, but he shook his head and leaned on the door frame. _Why did he need support? He always looked sturdy._

"Bella,...I was wondering...if you'd...maybe...possibly...would want to...go out...with me?"

_Did he just use my first name? Maybe Esme was right._

"Um, I would love to, Edward!"

"Okay, I know Charlie's coming home tonight, so tomorrow?"

I could only nod. He leaned in and kissed me goodbye on the cheek. I shut the door after he left and just melted to the ground.

Later that night, Charlie made an appearance. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey dad. Missed you."

"Did the Cullens take care of you?"

"Yeah, they were real nice."

"That's good, I'll have to tell them thanks."

"Sure dad."

Twenty four hours until my first date with Edward. Heck, it was my first date ever. I'm glad it could be with someone I care so much about. Edward had been by my side at school ever since that day I cleared up the rumors. He sneered at the girls who threw jealous glances at me and gave a hard look at the guys who talked bad about me. He was too good for me.

Today was the day. I showered and made sure that I looked perfect before Edward came to pick me up. I had no idea where we'd be going. So I threw on a knee-length skirt and a crisp white shirt.

EPOV

I was so nervous for my date with Bella. I wanted our date to be a surprise, so I told her nothing. I was frantic running around trying to look perfect for Bella.

"Mom, what should I wear?"

"You always look good, Edward."

"I can't just look good, I need to look great."

"I'd say this button-up shirt and a pair of khakis." _Mom always knew the right answers._ I kissed her on the cheek as she wished me good luck.

I rang Bella's doorbell and her father answered.

"We need to talk." Charlie said in a rough tone.

"Yes, sir." I followed him into the living room and sat across from him.

"She's my only daughter, the most important girl in my life, so you'd better take care of her, Edward."

"Of course, sir."

"If you break her heart, I'll break your neck."

I nodded and saw the most beautiful angel walk down the stairs.

"Dad! Are you scaring him?"

"Of course not, Bells! I just told him to bring you home at a reasonable hour."

And with a pat on the back, that was harder than necessary, I took my leave of Charlie. Bella and Charlie said her goodbyes and I led her to my car.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella." She blushed. _Hmmm, I liked that. Very much so._

"Thanks, you look good too. So where are we going?" My turn to blush.

"You'll find out when we get there."

"Fine, but just so you know, I hate surprises."

"Dully noted." I sped off to our destination, a candle lit dinner in a gazebo surrounded by butterfly gardens.

"Wow, it's magical." Bella breathed.

"Is this a good surprise?"

"Yes."

After finishing our dinner, I took Bella for a moon lit walk through the gardens. I had laid a blanket out, so that we could lay and stargaze.

"I see the little dipper!" Bella pointed out the constellation.

Her joy was radiating from her and she looked like a little kid again. I couldn't ignore her any longer. I couldn't control myself for another minute. I leaned in and touched her lips with mine.

BPOV

Tonight was the most romantic night of my life. When Edward kissed me, it completed my ideal vision. He pulled back after locking lips with me, but I didn't want him to stop yet. So I weaved my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. His lips gently caressed mine and my lips copied. When I had to catch my breath, he would nuzzle my neck and kiss my jaw. His lips would always eagerly reach for mine for what seemed like hours. When we could stand being apart from each other's mouths, he rolled over and stood up.

I knew it was time to go. I took his hand as we made our way back home. It felt like I've woken up from a really pleasant dream that I didn't want to end. He held my hand the whole way back, bringing it to his lips every few moments to kiss my knuckles. I could hardly breathe right with him so close to me. He let me walk to my door alone because we both knew that if he had joined me, we would have never left each other. That and Charlie might kill him if he'd caught us adjoined at the lips.

EPOV

I let her go. I knew we couldn't restrain ourselves from having one last goodnight kiss. I watched her go inside her house and then drove to mine.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Why didn't you walk her to her door and say a proper good night?!"

"Because, mom, then I wouldn't have come home."

Realization dawned on her face. "You kissed her!"

"Yes and she kissed me back. Now will you stop already?"

"Not until I get the thanks I deserve."

I kissed her on the cheek and said, "You were right. Thank you for meddling." She beamed and left me alone.

Bella was mine. I was hers. I couldn't be happier. I could only sigh as I replayed the night back in my mind. She was lovely, an excellent kisser, and the night was on par with the night we spent sleeping in each other's arms.

*AN: Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and reviewed. It tote-uhlly (british accent) makes my day! :D Again, keep sending me praise, and I'll keep updating daily! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Merry Christmas!


	5. Trixie and the Tree

BPOV

I hadn't seen much of Charlie lately, which wasn't a bad thing, but I felt that he was hiding something from me. He had called to tell me to make dinner for three. He was bringing a guest to meet me. I wondered who it could be. A coworker? So I made some pasta and set the table for three.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the driveway and then put on the friendliest face I could muster. A blond woman in a red dress appeared in the doorway, followed by Charlie. They held hands as they came to the kitchen.

"Bells, I want you to meet Trixie."

I shook her hand and we took our seats at the dining table.

"Bella, you're prettier than your dad let on."

"Um, thanks."

"So, how do you two know each other?" They shared a heavy glance before Charlie spoke.

"We've been dating for the last couple of months, Bella."

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Bells, calm down. I never would have introduced you to each other if I didn't think something would come out of it."

"Bella, your father and I love each other very much." Trixie said in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"I can't believe this!" I stood out of my seat and ran out the back door.

It was raining, but I didn't care if I got wet. I just needed to escape. I needed to see Ollie. She would listen to me and not judge, granted, she couldn't talk back, but I knew that she could understand my emotions.

I ran through the woods and didn't stop until I tripped. I brushed myself off, and pummeled the tree for getting in my way. Soon, my arms grew tired and the anger dissipated. I was left with only sadness as I sat underneath the huge oak tree.

EPOV

Charlie had called and asked if Bella was over at my house. I told him no and asked what was wrong. He said that she was upset and ran away. I hung up on him and went to search for Bella. I had an idea where'd she be. She's probably with Ollie. I made my way through the trail that Bella had led me on a few weeks ago. It wasn't long until I saw her body slumped on the ground near the base of a tree.

"Bella?!" I called out towards the unmoving body.

She turned her head towards me and I could see the tears flowing from her sad eyes. I wrapped her in my jacket and picked her up.

"I don't want to go back home," she murmured in my chest.

"I'm taking you back to my place."

My mom held the door open for me and wrapped Bella in a long beach towel.

"Bella, honey, are you alright? We were so worried."

I set her down in the bathroom so that she could change out of her wet clothes. My mom made some hot tea and had the fire going in the hearth.

"I've got her, mom." She nodded and gave Bella a hug and a kiss on the forehead before she went to her room.

I had Bella on my lap with my arms wrapped around her, trying to warm her up. Her tears were gone, but her eyes were still swollen from all the crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Okay." I went to kiss her hand and noticed that her knuckles were raw. "Bella, what happened to your hands?"

"I punched a tree." She said as if it wasn't anything unusual.

I chuckled and she relaxed a little. "What did the tree ever do to you?"

"Its roots tripped me."

I chuckled again. "If your knuckles are this bad, I'd like to see the damage to the tree."

She smiled a weary smile and laid her head to rest on my shoulder. _A guy could get used to this._ She fell asleep soon after and I carried her to the guest room. I laid her on the bed, but she wouldn't let me go. She tugged on my shirt and I couldn't have left her even if I wanted to. I slid in the bed next to her and wrapped her tightly in my arms. She kissed me in the crook of my neck and I returned the sentiment with a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. You can sleep now. Sweet dreams, my Bella."

She sighed and whispered, "I love you, Edward." _Did I hear her right? Did she just confess her love for me?_

BPOV

I woke up to Edward staring at me. On any given day, I would've been self-conscious, but the events of last night came back to me. Edward's expression was a combination of worry and elation. I didn't know that that was even possible.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning, Prince Charming." We both smiled.

"I called your dad to let him know you're here. He said that you could come back when you were ready."

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"You're welcome here for as long as you desire."

"I just need to think about things. That's why I was in the woods, I was trying to find Ollie. She always makes me feel better."

"You can talk to me, or my mom. We're here for you, Bella."

"Thanks, I know that now. I just needed to get as far away as I possibly could."

"I understand. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm...first, I need to take a shower. Then...I don't care what I do, as long as it's with you and it doesn't involve me going back."

Edward chuckled and held me until I reminded him that I needed to shower. He let me go unwillingly.

EPOV

I watched Bella head off to the bathroom and was glad that I could bring some happiness back into her life.

*AN: To answer Self confessed Edwardholic's question no, the others will not be joining, merely because I don't know how they'll fit in and they didn't make an apperance in my dreams, so they probably won't make an appearance in the story. I love Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie, but they just aren't in this story. There's only one chapter left after this one, so unless you guys review and give me some ideas, I'll have to wrap it up and present you with my next story, Insomniac! Also, thanks to all that review. You guys really make my day. 


	6. The End

EPOV

Bella and I had spent the weekend cooped up in my house. She wasn't ready to go back to Charlie yet. Or so I thought.

"I think it's time for me to go talk to Charlie." She said out of the blue. "I think I over-reacted and should apologize."

I nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need to do it alone. Besides, I'm a big girl."

She headed to her house, and I watched her with wary eyes.

BPOV

"Dad? I'm home!"

"Bells? I'm in the kitchen!"

_What would he be doing in the kitchen? He can't cook to save his life!_

I walked in the direction of his voice. His eyes were so sad, but he tried to mask his pain. I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, dad."

"It's okay, Bells. You had me so worried."

"I know. I didn't mean to run away, I just had to get out before I said something that I would regret."

"I should've told you sooner."

"You should've asked me how I would feel, first."

"I'm new at this, Bells. She's the first woman I've had feelings for ever since your mom."

"I'm happy for you dad. I'm sure Trixie is very nice. I should've gotten to know her when I had the chance. She probably thinks I'm a brat."

"No, she doesn't. She thinks it's her fault. She didn't want to upset you, Bells."

"I should call her and apologize."

"I think that's a good idea."

I went up to my room and called Trixie. She was relieved to hear that I was home. I apologized and she asked if I wanted to go shopping with her. I agreed, knowing that I should make an effort to make my dad happy.

EPOV

Bella had talked with her dad and seemed a lot happier. "Is everything okay now in the Swan household?"

"Yeah. Trixie and I bonded over shopping."

"Who's Trixie?"

"Oh right, I didn't ever tell you what was going on."

I shook my head.

"Sorry." She told me everything that happened and I held her in my arms.

"Thank you for being there for me, Edward. I truly love you."

I kissed her. "I love you too, Bella."

She deepened the kiss and I heard a click and saw a flash. Bella was off me immediately. My mom had taken another picture of me and Bella.

"MOM!"

"ESME!" We both said at the same time.

"You two are the perfect definition of love. I had to capture the raw emotion between you guys."

I groaned and Bella sighed. _Another one for her scrapbook!_

*AN: Sorry for the sucky ending. I just didn't know where to take the story. Obviously I woke up before my dream had come to a good conclusion. I hope you guys please stick with me through my next story, Insomniac! Thanks again to those who have reviewed, you guys are so sweet. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.


	7. AN! Check out my new stories!

**_AN: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but since the stories are labeled complete, you shouldn't have thought that anyway. Ok, getting to the point. I've uploaded some new stories if you want to check them out. Don't forget to review. I haven't been getting too many reviews or even favorites/alerts so I thought that all my former fans might like to get a taste of my new stuff. Sorry for the long wait._**


End file.
